Neural networks are used as one of the technologies which realize recognition or identification from images and sounds. For example, Convolutional neural network is constituted by consecutively arranging layers such as a convolutional layer and a fully connected layer, and recognition and identification processing is realized by performing convolution operations and fully connected operations.
In a neural network, during the convolution operation or a fully connected operation, temporary saving of an intermediate operation result to a memory occurs, and frequencies of reading from and writing to the memory may increase. In addition, the frequency of reading from the memory may also increase due to repeating the reading of input feature maps and weights multiple times. The power consumption may increase due to such increases in the frequencies of reading from and writing to the memory.